Take a Chance
by Aqua girl 007
Summary: During the first night of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, Tea decides to talk to Yugi under the starry sky to take her mind off of things. Based on a scene in the manga. Yugi x Tea


Hey guys. This one-shot is based on a scene in the manga which takes place on first night of Duelist Kingdom. During the scene, Tea and Yugi were talking under the stars on the edge of a cliff, getting their minds off of what's going on. I still find this super cute, even though it pisses me off to no end that this scene wasn't in the anime at all. And I still think there was some peachshipping this scene. I still swear to God that they might have kissed if Mai's screaming didn't interrupt them. However, when I read that part, a part of me still wishes that Yugi got the balls to kiss Tea. But this will change all that.

I decided to write this in Tea's POV since I never wrote in her POV before and I want to try something different.

Also, I'm going to be calling Yami "the Other Yugi" in this one shot since. This is because at this point of the manga Yami thought he was Yugi's alter ego and not a completely different being who was an ancient Egyptian pharaoh in the past that happened to live inside the puzzle...even though calling him the Other Yugi is killing inside big time.

This is the first time I wrote a kissing scene in a one shot, so I apologize in advance if this seems forced, corny or stupid.

**Warning: This will contain swearing. **

* * *

**ATTENTION DUELISTS! My hair has to say that the author does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, even though she still wishes that she did. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yu-Gi-Oh. **

* * *

**-Tea POV-**

I walked through the woods, my stomach turned with each step. God I can't believe I'm doing this! Mai is trying to set me up with Yugi because she thinks I have a crush on him or something. Mai just told Yugi that I have to talk to him, but I have no idea what to say to him. I don't want to come off as a complete idiot.

Looking around, I saw Yugi standing near a grassy cliff near the ocean.

"Yugi," I called out before Yugi turned his gaze towards my own.

"Hey Tea," Yugi greeted with a smile, "Couldn't sleep?"

"With the strangeness around us," I said as I walked closer to him, "I'm surprised any of us are getting any sleep."

"Good point," Yugi said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

I sat down, looking up at the stars in the sky. "So, what do you want to do when the tournament is over?"

"Well, I heard there is this new game called Dungeon Dice Monsters coming out next week which I want to check out."

"So, what is it like?" I asked, turning my gaze towards Yugi, who is sitting down beside me.

"From what I understand, the player rolls three dice and gain a curtain crest from the die facing up. The crests are saved inside the chest box. After the role, the player can decide to summon a monster or use the crest. You must have two summoning crests to summon a monster. The die platforms are how much the monster can move. The platforms must not take up too much space or you cannot play a monster. Your Dungeon Master has three life points and each time it is attacked, one life point is taken. If all three are taken out, the player loses."

"Wow it sounds just like Duel Monsters," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Yugi stated, smiling back at me. "But, I still want to check it out anyways."

"Wow. You really are a gaming addict," I teased playfully.

"Hey, I live game shop of course I'm going to like that sorta thing," Yugi retorted back playfully which caused me to laugh.

"I know you were even like that as a little kid. I still remember when I met you in elementary school. Yugi, you gave me a video game which I was really bad at. I was so terrible it that I got mad and broke it. The next day, you gave me a much easier one."

Yugi was staring down at the ground as if something else is on his mind.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" I asked, looking at him with concern.

"It's about how you feel about the other me. It's okay," Yugi said before he looked up with a forced smile on his lips. "I can make him take over right now if you want."

Turning his gaze away from mine, Yugi frowned and I could see the pain in his eyes. Why does Yugi think I want to see the Other Yugi instead? Did he figure out what I was trying to do during the date at the water park?

Embarrassed, I grabbed on to Yugi's hand, hoping that'll stop Yugi from switching places.

"I don't care what you are!" I said while Yugi stared at me in shock. "You're both still Yugi, right?"

I placed my hand on top of his which caused him to jump. I swear Yugi's cheeks are bright red right now.

"I-I guess," Yugi stuttered while his cheeks were still red.

Wait a second. Does Yugi have a crush on me?

What should I do? What should I do?

Wait. I remember that Mai said that no matter what the game is, a woman always has the advantage at night. But should I take advice from a woman in her twenties who has been with men for sex instead of love?

Maybe I don't have to go as far as what Mai usually does, but there might be something I can do. I could kiss Yugi and see if he likes me that way or not. Since if he doesn't like me, he let me know right away without ending our friendship.

I started move in closer to him before I stopped myself.

Wait. Am I nuts? What if he takes this the wrong way? What if—

Suddenly, I felt Yugi's lips pressed against my own as if someone was giving him a slight push from behind. I almost jumped back from the shock, but didn't. At first, I wasn't sure what to do, but Yugi is the one kissing me, so I took in the moment as much as I could. It felt weird, but in a good and breathtaking way. I've never kissed a guy in my life, at least not like this. This isn't what it is like in the movies. I didn't feel hypnotized or feel "washed in love" or something. But, the kiss did feel sweet and I loved every bit of it.

After the kiss, Yugi and I just kept staring at each other, not saying a word. Then, we stared at the ground and I swear both of us were having red faces. I wanted to say something to break the silence, but what is there to say? This awkwardness is driving me insane!

"Hey, we have a full moon!" Yugi cried out, pointing to the moon. Thank goodness!

"Huh... wonder if we'll have any werewolves attacking tonight?" I joked around and Yugi smiled back at me.

All of a sudden, a loud shriek shattered the silence. Wait. That sounds just like Mai!

Yugi and I took off in an instant, heading to the source of the scream. When we got there, the rest of my friends were crowd around a Battle Box **(1)** where Mai was sitting across a guy that makes the ventriloquist **(2)** look like a male model. Mai stared in horror as the guy took her five star chips. He made a twisted smile, as if Mai's shock was amusing to him.

"Mai, are you alright?" Yugi asked, looking at her worriedly. "We heard a scream."

"This bitch just lost a duel and now is disqualified," the man replied before he grabbed Mai by the arm and yanked it up. "Now, give me your star chips or else! I'll eliminate you just like I did this woman!"

"Who are you?" Yugi demanded, glaring at the man. "And why should I?"

"I'm Panik, a player killer," Panik replied, grinning at Yugi. "I duel duelists on the island and if they lose, they're forced to give me all their star chips. C'mon! Get inside the battle box before I kick your ass, you little runt!"

Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle gave off a light glow and Yugi's expression turned into a confident smile.

"Very well, I accept your challenge," the Other Yugi said confidently. Mai walked out of the Battle Box before she stood beside me.

"Is Yugi bipolar?" Mai whispered in my ear, so Yugi wouldn't hear it.

"Actually, Yugi has Split Personality Disorder," I explained before Mai's eyes widened. I should probably explain this more. "Ever since Yugi solved the puzzle, he would change personalities if one of his friends were in danger. His alter ego usually plays these dangerous games to teach the criminals a lesson. This Yugi, while sharing Yugi's morals, has a very deadly side to him as well. He has hurt others in the past, including killing a guy on death row."

Mai shifted her gaze from Yugi to me. "Is he crazy?"

"Not as much as he used to be," I replied as the Other Yugi entered the Battle Box. "My friends and I have been communicating to the other Yugi and have helped him calm down. He never took his games as far as before since then. In fact, Yugi is starting to communicate with the Other Yugi. He says he can feel if the other Yugi is feeling depressed and says he's trying to communicate to him. I haven't heard how far the communication is so far yet. Even though he is Yugi's other personality, he strangely is more corporative than most with this disorder. Tristan thinks that it might be a slight identity disorder due to the powers of the puzzle, instead of stress like usual. It's possible Yugi might have more control over communicating to his other personality, especially since he can switch personalities anytime he wants."

"Wait... powers?!" Mai questioned, staring at me in confusion.

Glancing to the side, I noticed the puzzle glowing around the Other Yugi's neck and a glowing eye appeared on his forehead. Mai let out a yelp, causing me to laugh. The Other Yugi is probably starting another Shadow Game on this guy. I'm not really that surprised since I've seen him do this many times before. It's hard to believe that I'm starting to get used to this sorta thing. The first time this happened was when I was at gunpoint by a criminal, who broke out of jail. He mentioned being on death row. When he slapped me, after I warned Yugi to leave, I began hearing a more confident voice that played a dangerous game with him. He led me out of the restaurant as the guy was burned alive. Joey told me what happened to the guy when we left Burger World. Before then, I had no idea and kinda was glad I didn't know who he was. During the time, he seemed psychotic to pull off a stunt like that, though still meant well.

During the duel with Panik, other Yugi continued to taunt the man without showing any sign of fear, despite a wired rope wrapped tightly around his neck. How can he even do something like that? Isn't he afraid of being killed by this guy? He could have his head cut off if he gets this guy's goat more. Then again, the Other Yugi did that when he was judging the guy on death row. In fact, Hanasaki** (3)** mentioned that Yugi taunted the thugs that tried to kill him by running around with a spray can and making a fiery maze when the lit cigarette reached the paint.

It wasn't long before the Other Yugi saw through the man's tricks and used Curse of Dragon Knight and Catapult Turtle to win the game.

"Prenatally Game!" the Other Yugi called out rather calmly with no emotion on his face. The glowing third eye appeared, just like usual. Panik seemed to have his head straight up while his hands reaching for his neck as if he was being choked or hung. Yami did mention in his taunting about this guy's fear being compared to being at the gallows. I could already guess what that penalty game was. I'm glad that there are no policemen around here to suspect Yugi of any sort of murder if this guy was killed from his own illusion.

We had to run from the Battle Box where Panik was, so Mai wouldn't know if he was dead or not. Mai didn't seem like she wanted to know. It was best to put the question of death or not to 'don't need to know.'

The Other Yugi walked up to us, taking both his and Mai's eight star chips.

"Mai, here are your star chips back," the Other Yugi stated, holding his hand out.

"I'm sorry, I can't take them," Mai said with a frown much to my surprise. "You won them fair and square. I lost the duel, and not I should leave this island. I'm glad you let me join in your group. I've never been part of a group before and... I'm glad I _do_ have friends."

"Hey if she doesn't want them," Joey said with a smirk before he grabbed the star chips from the Other Yugi's hand, "I'll keep them."

"Give them back, Joey!" Mai yelled, glaring at him.

"You said you didn't want them," Joey reminded her, holding his fist with the chips in it over his head.

"That's not funny Joey!" she shouted, reaching up. "Give them back."

"Then take them," Joey said in a serious manner, handing her back the chips. Joey gave her a warm smile. "If a friend wins something for you, take it_._ Don't let your pride get in the way."

Wow. That's actually pretty profound. I never thought Joey would say something like that.

Joey's smile turned into a teasing one. "Otherwise your ego will rapidly become lager until it's big as Kaiba's. Lord knows if the planet has another ego big as Kaiba's, it'll probably explode and create a black hole or something."

I started to laugh and everyone else around me did to, even Mai. Okay. That seems more like something Joey would say.

"Though, you do realise only stars can create black holes, right?" Tristan said smugly, shattering the moment.

"Shut the hell up!" Joey snapped, glaring at Tristan indignantly.

"Thanks Joey," Mai said, giving him a warm smile.

Mai turned her gaze towards the Other Yugi, giving him a determined smile. "Yugi, I promise I'll pay you back eight star chips. I'll use _these_ to stay in the game, but I will catch up. Count on it!"

"Thanks," the Other Yugi replied before Mai turned her gaze toward me.

"So, what did you two talk about, Tea?" Mai asked as her lip pulled up slightly.

"Well... um..." I stuttered with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Tea was helping the other me with homework," the Other Yugi lied.

"That's right!" I added, going along with it since I come up with anything better.

"With Chemistry," the Other Yugi said.

"Yeah..." I said absentmindedly. I ran over what he just said over inside my head and I realised _what _he meant by that. I felt my cheeks heat up even more. "Wait what?"

"But we don't have Chemistry Class!" Joey said skeptically with crossed arms.

"Really? Because there was lots of it. Excuse me," the Other Yugi said with a chuckle before he ran off as if he was being chased by some invisible force.

I can't believe Yugi's alter ego said something like that? Though, wouldn't Yugi be embarrassing himself by saying that..?

"What was that all about?" Tristan questioned, looking rather confused.

"Nothing," I denied while a bright red blush was still on my cheeks. "Let's... get ready for bed."

* * *

1)In the manga, instead of dueling on the huge duel feilds like in the anime, they dueled inside large, clear box which surrounded a large table and two chairs.

2) During the Duelist Kingdom arc in the manga, Yami dueled against a ventriloquist who used a doll that looked like Kaiba instead of that guy who was dressed up like Kaiba like in the anime. And trust me; that doll still scares the shit outta me.

3) Hanasaki is a guy who was Yugi's friend in the manga.

* * *

Thanks for reading this and please review. ^^


End file.
